narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Land of Flora
The Land of Flora (植の国, Shoku no Kuni) is the name for the thus far unnamed country where Kusagakure is located. Its leader is the Unnamed Daimyō that bet on Sasuke Uchiha during the Chūnin Exams. The country is rich with forests, some consisting of giant mushrooms or bamboo. It also seems to have many rivers and deep ravines. During the Third Shinobi World War, the country was invaded by Iwagakure and served as an important front between Iwa and Konoha. More than a decade later, Orochimaru had a hideout somewhere in the country. "Floral Syrup" (花シロップ, Hana Shiroppu) is a regional specialty of the Land of Flora. Acquired from the sap of their forests, it is often poured over other foods. It is said to make any dish better, with its sweet taste and aroma. Notable Locations Kannabi Bridge The Kannabi Bridge (神無毘橋, Kannabi-kyō; Literally meaning "Bridge where the gods do not help") was a large bridge, spanning a river somewhere in the Land of Flora. During the Third Shinobi World War, this bridge was a vital pathway to Iwagakure's line of supply. Team Minato, led by newly-promoted jōnin Kakashi Hatake, was given the mission of destroying it. They eventually succeeded with the aid of the team's official leader, Minato Namikaze. However, the team's member, Obito Uchiha, was incapacitated and was thought to have been dead prior to the destruction of the bridge. Tenchi Bridge The Tenchi Bridge (天地橋, Tenchi-kyō; Literally meaning "Heaven and Earth Bridge") is located somewhere in the Land of Flora, spanning a deep ravine. It was here that Team Kakashi, led by Yamato, was to meet up with one of Akatsuki-member Sasori's spies, Kabuto Yakushi. Crystal Shard Cave Crystal Shard Cave (晶片洞 Shōhendō) is a cave located in a bamboo forest, just outside Kusagakure. Inside is a special type of crystal that is used by Kusagakure's Toueizu Clan. They often travel to the cave with new members to have them excavate a chunk of crystal to turn into their crystal prisms. Hōzuki Castle Hōzuki Castle (鬼灯城, Hōzuki-jō; Literally meaning "Demon Lantern Castle"), also known as the Blood Prison (ブラッド・プリズン, Buraddo Purizun), is a large castle that serves as a criminal containment facility that appears in Naruto 5: Blood Prison. It is located on an island that Kusagakure was given to delegate over. Its master (主, aruji) was Mui, who uses the ultimate imprisonment technique to seal the abilities of his prisoners. After the castle's destruction by Naruto and Konohagakure, the prison was rebuilt in the Land of Flora, on the border with the Land of Earth. Due to events with the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake, the Ryūha Armament Alliance member Kahyō has become the new master of the prison. Economy Due to the country's diverse ecosystem, the Land of Flora's economy is centered around plant-based goods. Their biggest resource is bamboo, as this it can be found all over their land and grows quickly. Many villagers are farmers. The crops they grow serve as another large source of trade. With the plethora of forests throughout the land, paper has also become a staple product. A few processing plants were made to produce much of the paper used in both the Land of Flora, and in other countries. These products include the standard paper used in documents, to the scrolls used by various ninja. As the country has numerous bridges, metals are in high demand among the builders in the country. Coal for their furnaces are also brought in from other places. Besides this, fish is a commonly imported product, due to the country being landlocked. Culture Among the various villages in the Land of Flora, a holiday known as the Spring Festival is celebrated. This event heralds the coming of Spring and all its new growth. Many villagers spend time collecting flowers prior to the festival to use as decorations, food, and accessories. Kusagakure Kusagakure (草隠れの里, Kusagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Grass") is the shinobi village located in the Land of Flora. Like Konoha, they have an Academy where they teach future ninja. Kusa students learn extra skills in their Academy, due to the Land of Flora’s geography, such as traversing bamboo forests quickly and hiding among the giant mushrooms. Unlike Konoha, their class sizes are much smaller, so they can easily have class at these various locations. Kusagakure is skilled in diplomacy, a trait they constantly use to read the movements of other countries and stay one step ahead of them. They also analyze techniques from other villages in a similar manner. Because of these principles, others find it hard to read the shinobi from this village's attitudes. Known Clans Inagara Clan - A clan that does not live the shinobi lifestyle. They focus on protecting the village with their clan tools instead. They eventually make up the newly formed Kusa Police Force. Toueizu Clan - A large ninja clan that focuses on archiving information. They utilize a jutsu that allows them to record events in their heads to project at a later time. Yakusho Clan - A newly created clan, made after the Fourth Shinobi World War by Kazō Yakusho. Zou Clan - A ninja clan that focuses on sword techniques. Kekkei Genkai Grass Release Kusagakure is known for a unique Kekkei Genkai called Grass Release (草遁'', Kusaton''). Grass release ninjutsu enables the wielder to create and control various aspects of vegetation. This means that, even though many ninja might acquire the skill, not many will share similar jutsu. The most common techniques learned through this Kekkei Genkai revolve around grasses specifically. Other plants used can include vines, burs, ivy, and figs. Kasumi Mitou and her older sister Seishi tend to use vines as their main weapon. Unlike wood release, grass release cannot create wood or trees. Grass release techniques are commonly affiliated with the Dragon seal. Trivia *Most of the information is what's given on the Kusagakure page of Narutopedia. *The bridges and prison are changed to say they are in the Land of Flora and not Kusagakure. A more reasonable assumption, since it would be weird for them to be in the village. References The Land of Flora is an OC country created by KusaNin Category:FINAL Category:Location Category:Kusagakure